


FETISH P: PUT YOUR BEST FOOT FORWARD

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: Another mini in the fetish series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Podophilia: pronounced sexual interest in feet. For a foot fetishist, points of attraction include the shape and size of the foot and toes (e.g., long toes, short toes, painted toenails, high arches, soles etc.), jewelry (e.g., toe rings, anklets, etc.), treatments (such as pedicures or massaging), state of dress (barefoot, sandals, flip flops, high heels, socked feet, hosiery, etc.), odor, and/or sensory interaction (e.g., smelling the foot, licking, rubbing, kissing, tickling, biting, sucking toes, etc.). 
> 
> ====================  
> wrote AUG 2016

**PUT YOUR BEST FOOT FORWARD**

 

Ebisu walked out of the missions office looking down at a report and  nearly bumped into him.  Genma caught his arm a moment steadying him and Ebisu gave an embarrassed laugh, "Guess reading and walking at the same time is not a talent I have."

 

Genma smirked, "Well, it was far from unpleasant feeling you in my arms."

 

Ebisu blushed slightly and nervously replied, "Yes, well... I should go."

 

Genma nodded, although amused he did not tease him only continued on his way down the hall.

 

Later that day Ebisu loitered around the mission office door and looked at Genma closely while trying to be subtle, it wasn't that he was extremely handsome...  but there was something about him… something that drew him.  His gaze slipped down to the slender Shinobi's feet, only the slightest hint of toes and slender ankles shown briefly like a tease. 

 

Ebisu had not dated much but... those feet!  He wasn't sure he could resist...

 

Genma looked up from his report and greeted the other man's gaze with curiosity and a hint of desire that made the last of his uncertainty dispel like wisps of smoke.   Ebisu went outside the office and waited.

 

Genma strolled out and stopped before him, he was certain Ebisu was interested in him... and the idea was intriguing.

 

"I'm wondering... I mean I'd like..."  Ebisu wasn't exactly sure what to say, he'd never asked someone out, everyone he'd dated had asked him... now Ebisu felt a well of doubt rise.  This was not a good idea, it would not end well... dates never did.

 

Genma smirked and went straight to the point, "I would like to go on a date with you."

 

Ebisu blushed and his eyes dropped as he thought but as his eyes rested on the seductive hint of the man's toes he just found himself nodding, "Tonight?"

 

Genma laughed, "Sounds good, where shall we meet?"

 

Ebisu squirmed but replied, "Just come by my apartment... at 18:00."  He wanted to see his feet very much... would he let him kiss them?

 

Genma saw Ebisu's cock straining at the front of his pants, he'd never imagined Ebisu was sexually active, but there was no doubt between his erection and invitation, that this date would be 'physical'.  "I will see you then."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

When Genma arrived, he removed his shoes at the door and noticed Ebisu's attention went straight to his feet.

 

Ebisu groaned as he saw Genma's feet, the long toes begged to be sucked!  "I love your feet..."

 

Genma looked confused but Ebisu was used to that reaction, he could barely draw his eyes away from the seduction of the tempting digits and he groaned softly,  "So sexy."  He could help his reaction even knowing that if he was to look up at this moment Genma's eyes would likely be uneasy at the 'unusual' attention his feet were getting.

 

His attraction to feet was 'unacceptable' to others and he never had a successful relationship because of his fetish, the others just couldn't understand it and he couldn't explain it.  This time, like every other, he tried not to react but he'd never imagined Genma's feet would be this sexy!  The smooth slope of his upper foot leading to slender long toes, the perfectly manicured nails... clearly Genma knew how to take care of the treasures that were his feet.

 

Ebisu met Genma's eyes, failing to resist his desire just as always, and begged, "I need to touch you."

 

Genma looked more baffled than alarmed as he nodded, then stripped.  The fact Genma hadn't accused _'what is wrong with you?'_ yet gave Ebisu hope.   "Please, lay on the bed."

 

Genma did, although a bit reluctantly, and Ebisu quickly stripped and lay on the bed as well.

 

\------------------

 

Genma was very confused, and growing more so by the minute.  He'd thought Ebisu wanted him to lay on the bed because he wanted to fuck him, while he wouldn't allow that he was curious as to what the reclusive nin wanted.  He was both relieved and baffled that Ebisu hadn't even moved up to lay beside him... he lay at the bottom of the bed.  Then Ebisu began kissing his feet!

 

It felt so strange Ebisu mouth teasing his toes with little flicks of his tongue as he sucked on them, moaning in delight at the feel of them.  Genma wasn't sure why he did it but he curled his toes in leaving only his large toe up, he was stunned as Ebisu shifted up to straddle his foot and pressed down taking the thick toe into the hot tight grasp of his body.  Genma gasped, he had no idea how to react so he just remained looking down with a stunned expression as Ebisu bowed forward and sucked his cock... his toe still seated in his body. 

 

Ebisu released his cock a moment looking up his eyes dark with desire and moaned, "You feel good, I've never felt anything in me, I had no idea it would be so wonderful... wiggle your toe."

 

Genma wiggled it slightly, it was very awkward but the effect he had on Ebisu was stunning.  Ebisu cried out his cock jumping against him as he came and his muscles continued to flex around it as his mouth lowered to ravenously suck his cock, ecstatically moaning as he bought Genma's climax.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Ebisu released Genma's sated length and groaned giving a very slight rock before  remaining pressed down on the wonderful thickness.  Genma hesitantly wiggled his toe again and Ebisu moaned deeply, the sound tempted him and Genma was quickly hardening once more.

 

Genma looked down with lust darkened eyes, "I want you." 

 

After being teased so greatly Ebisu was desperately aroused again and very reluctantly rose off Genma's toe, shifted up and Genma cupped his hips as he pressed down onto his cock.  Ebisu gasped at the fiery burn but was still too needy to care after the amazing feel of Genma's toe inside him.

 

Genma drew him down prone and rolled to place Ebisu beneath him, slowly thrusting into him.  This was very 'distracting', it hurt!  Ebisu whimpered and trembled, sex was not something that brought pleasure, at least not pleasure to _him_ and he wasn't sure he could do this... but when Genma murmured in his ear his trembles turned to ones of excitement.

 

Genma purred, "Feel me moving inside you... I'm going to fill you full of my cum and my toe will slip easily into your ass... you'll feel it fill your body..."

 

Ebisu gasped in pain, but was eager to feel that amazing sensation of Genma's toe inside him again.

 

"Rock into me... press into the thrust of my cock, take me deep and hard so I can fill your tight ass... after I'm going to press my toe in, filling your ass and keeping my cum inside... the slick feel of it in you as I wiggle my toe..."

 

Ebisu cried out and ravenously fucked himself, welcoming  every deep pound even though it hurt very badly, his thoughts on the promised pleasure of his lover's toe inside him.  Genma moaned loudly and thrust hard, then again, as he reached his climax.  Ebisu gasped at the sharp pain as Genma withdrew and shifted to place him on top once more. 

 

Although his body hurt tremendously Ebisu slipped down, straddling Genma's foot again and pressed down on his lover's offered toe.  His ass was swollen and the press in hurt, but the sensation of it filling him so full was glorious!  He moaned as Genma wiggled his toe and Ebisu cried out as he came.

 

Genma watched Ebisu quivering in excitement, his cheeks flushed in pleasure... and quickly hardened, then groaned as Ebisu rose off his toe and begged, "Fuck me again!  Hard!  Please!"

 

That was a request he was very willing to fill, Ebisu slipped up to lay on top of him and he rolled to place Ebisu beneath him.  Bucking hard into the tight hold and moaning as Ebisu immediately started rocking his hips fucking himself eagerly on his swollen length.  Free to give in, Genma delighted in pounding into the exquisite pleasure of Ebisu's swelling body.  Jarring loud pained cries from Ebisu even as the man tried to take him harder and faster.  Ebisu's urgency teased him and Genma groaned, rising up to his knees and drawing Ebisu's amazing ass up, tilting it into his increasingly fevered hammer and rocking the bed with the force of his thrusts. 

 

Ebisu was giving pained sobs at the pain but could not cry out loudly at the powerful drum of his cock.  Genma paused and leaned down, pressing as deep as possible as he teased.  "Feel how swollen you are... my toe is going to feel so good buried in your slick tight hole."

 

When Genma straightened Ebisu begged, "Harder!  Fuck me harder!"

 

Genma groaned and pressed Ebisu's legs up over his head, shifting up to urgently drum down into the tight hole.  He wasn't sure how much longer he could resist cumming, he didn't want to give up the provided opportunity to fuck him without restraint!  Ebisu was so swollen, it felt heavenly!  Every draw back his ass grasped his cock as if denying it's withdrawal and every spear in brought greater ecstasy than the previous, his cock forcing into the cushiony depths... until he couldn't resist any longer and he gave a few more rough slams into the spectacular sensation as he reached his climax rocking and giving lighter bucks as he completely sated his need.

 

Ebisu was weeping hard as he let his legs drop back to the bed and he wailed as Genma shifted to place him on top.  Ebisu continued weeping, remaining still until Genma urged, "Slip down... feel how my toe fills you full..."

 

Ebisu lifted his head, the idea was too tempting and, even as he trembled in pain, he shifted down.  When he straddled Genma's foot he had to press down firmly to force Genma's toe in through the extremely swollen entrance... Ebisu gasped but it wasn't in pain, although very painful Genma's toe now felt like it was stretching him wide!  It was so exciting he nearly came, and when Genma wiggled it Ebisu cried out, arching as his orgasm pounded through him so strong he couldn't gasp breaths between his rapturous cries.

 

Genma watched him, Ebisu could stay like that as long as he liked, he'd earned it... Genma had never felt so completely sated in his life.  This was going to be a wonderful relationship.

=================

END


End file.
